


detention.

by erensbittenfinger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, timeskip jean and eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbittenfinger/pseuds/erensbittenfinger
Summary: this is literally smut oh my god-oneshot where jean and eren are the cause of y/n being in detention which they end up escaping from together only to lead up to a smutty night with the three.'you know y/n, you have a bit of a bad mouth...''i can fix that for you.'requested by @ravenmayday ! you ask and you shall receive ;)
Relationships: eren yeager x reader, jean kirstein x reader, jean x eren x reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 641
Collections: aot





	detention.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenmayday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenmayday/gifts).



> like i said this was requested by @ravenmayday  
> i quite liked this oneshot, it took me a while to write it and stay tuned for my next one shot! its going to be a levi x reader ;)

_tap_. _tap. tap._

'could you stop fucking doing that.' you whispered at the blonde male who just wouldn't stop tapping their pencil against the table. he smirked at your aggressiveness and parted his lips to respond before being cut off by the brunette beside him. 'come on y/n no need to act all feisty, we're in here because of you too.'

you gripped the edge of the table not wanting to burst out all your anger, knowing that would add on another hour to your detention. 'listen here shaggy and scooby, i will not hesitate to put my fist down your throats, this was not my fault.' it wasn't. none of this was. you don't even know how you ended up here in the first place. wait, you do.

jean and eren here thought it was funny to play with the bunsen burners during chemistry and so you being you tried to put a stop to their actions. this only led to you being seen as a culprit to their little crime too, no matter how much you tried to defend yourself to mr. smith he just wouldn't listen. the two found it hilarious and decided to make it seem as if you were apart of it all. you couldn't help but swear at your teacher for not listening to your protests and so that's why you were here, sitting an hour and a half detention.

'you know y/n you have a bit of a bad mouth...' he whispered with a click of his tongue as you watched him shift closer to your table. his body practically hovered above it whilst his face slowly leaned in closer to yours, 'i can fix that for you, hm?' 

you ignored the slight warmth that erupted between your thighs and gritted your teeth with your fist clenched, 'fuck off yeager' you spat back.

'miss l/n, do you wish to leave at 6pm? because im here until then' you wanted to scream at the teacher, was she blind? could she not see that eren initiated the little quarrel plus his body practically slumped against your table.

you decided to not make it worse and sighed, 'no, im sorry'

you heard a slight snort from the blonde which you then shot a glare at, eren now sitting back on his seat properly. inhaling softly, you chanted to yourself that everything would be fine. all you had to do was the detention and walk out of the room, you never had to deal with them again-

'psst, y/n'

for fuck sake.

'y/n' ignore him. 

'y/n' god he's so fucking annoying.

'y/n' so she only see's when my mouth moves and not theirs? how fucking biased.

'princess.' you swiftly turned your head at jean and widened your eyes, receiving a grin from the cocky bastard. 'don't call me that y-you..'

'seemed like you liked that, you're even blushing.' you clasped your hands on your face and felt eren's gaze on you, you heard him mutter something but couldn't make it out. you couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed that you blushed at that title, its not like you liked jean you simply hated the two right now. 'shut up.' you groaned softly and dropped your head onto your table.

'you didnt even hear me out, i was going to ask..' you stayed silent not wanting to face him yet still curious on what he wanted to ask. 'you're not dating right?' 

you lifted your head only to find the two looking right at you as if they were both eager to hear the answer. you couldn't lie to yourself and say it wasn't a little funny that they looked so desperate for an answer. before you could answer you thought about what they would do once they found out that you weren't, i mean everyone asks for _that_ reason right? you let out a little laugh causing them to go a pale. 

eren's lips curled into a grin once again parting to ask a follow up question however this time he was cut off not by jean nor you but the ringing of a phone. 

'mhm, sure i'll be right there in a second.' the lady who sat at the front sighed deeply and shoved her phone into her blazer pocket, now staring at the three with death coating her pupils. though she was irritating you didn't dare to disrespect her due to her intimidating image.

'i have a meeting however that doesn't mean you're going home, you are still expected to do the full detention so when i come back i better see you three here, do you understand?'

'yes miss' you three say in chorus giving her enough reassurance to now leave the room.

it only took 2 minutes until the boys stood up from their seats making you turn your head at them with an eyebrow raised. 'what are you doing?' you fiddled with your fingers slipping them between the gaps. the brunette laughed with his hands twirled around the two front strands of his hair whilst the rest were tied into that man bun of his. his laugh soon turned into a scoff and looked at jean, the blonde copying his reaction to your question. 

'you don't actually expect us to stay when there's literally an opportunity to escape' you bit the bottom of your lip and mumbled a small 'no' feeling dumb for not realising that it was jean and eren, of course they'd pull something like that.

a built up of jealousy bubbled in your stomach, it was unfair that the two could just walk out because it was their reputation to be so badly behaved. you watched as how they motioned towards the door, hating the fact that all you could now see was the back of their heads. ugh, fuck it.

'wait!..' they froze and turned to you, the confusion was so clearly displayed on jean's face as he fumbled with his leather jacket. they didn't say anything leaving it up to you to continue your request, 'i want to leave too, i mean- can i go with you guys?' you swore you hated them just a few moments ago but you couldn't stay here any longer especially not alone. 

the two looked at each other then back at you with a smirk, 'sure thing princess, lets get going' jean swiped his tongue across his bottom lip not taking any time before grabbing your hand and pulling you beside him. you felt eren ruffle your hair and you swore your heart couldn't choose whether to react to the title or eren's touch. the three of you silently made your escape out of the school, jean still holding your hand into his tightly. 

eren led the two of you to his car in the parking lot, you couldn't help but feel slightly nervous considering the two helped you escape without asking for anything in return. you felt jean drag you towards the car door making you freeze, eren already got inside waiting for the two of you to get in too. 'i just needed help to get out, i can go from here thanks..' you mumbled trying to retract your hand from his.

you didn't think jean could get so attractive until he bent down to your height, softly whispering into your ear 'you said you wanted to come with us, it wont hurt to spend the rest of the day too right?' a shiver ran through your back, he was right.it couldn't hurt to do so. he took your silence as an approval and pulled you to the car, sitting you at the front with eren.

jean sat at the back with no complaints, he knew there was no point of getting annoyed when the two were going to spend time with you the rest of the day. you shut the door and gulped, still not wanting to say a word. you felt eren's gaze on you as well as his grin, he leaned closer to your body once again his face near yours just like the time in detention. your heart was going all sorts of crazy, your eyes met his and you finally got the courage to speak.

'what?...'

_click._

'seatbelt, dont want my precious getting hurt especially if im at fault'

you blushed and turned to face the window earning a soft chuckle from him, that same warmth sat between your thighs now feeling all tingly. eren started the car not wasting any time of driving off, you felt yourself loosen up and get more confident with the two. you looked at the radio for a split second before turning it on, changing to a channel that actually played good music.

now playing swim by chase atlantic. 

the lyrics spurted out your mouth naturally and although you didn't mind, it still brought you to surprise when the two started singing with you. you laughed as the three of you vibe not caring about where eren was about to take you guys, you just needed to be free. sure you didn't like the idea of being a 'bad girl' or the girl that hung around bad guys but jean and eren weren't really that horrible. 

after a couple of songs later, the car started to pull up in front of a small fast food restaurant you were unfamiliar with. he heard a soft laugh from behind not realising that jean was observing your gaze, 'by that look i can tell you've never been here before, yeager and i always come here its kinda like our secret spot'

you felt a pang in your heart, the stomach flutters getting out of control now knowing that eren was so comfortable with taking you to his favourite spot. it almost made you feel just as special as they described it.

by the time you got in, it took no longer than 2 minutes to be seated at a table. you discovered that this was the table the two best friends always sat at when they came here. your hands found the menu quickly giving the males something to laugh about. 

'that desperate huh?' you knew he was talking about your hunger but damn did that making you feel all funny. 

before you could speak, a lady approached the table giving the boys a sweet smile yet you received nothing but a disgusted expression. 'same order boys?' they nodded whilst you waited there to say your order, you couldn't do so since the whore of a waiter kept flirting with eren. 'how about a _milkshake_ eren...' you wanted to gag so hard, is that how people flirt these days? 

you knew it was wrong to get jealous but you couldn't escape the thought of eren calling this restaurant his favourite, was it because of her? the thoughts disappeared once you felt jean's hand grip your thigh softly, making you jolt up a little. 

jean took notice of your expression and did the favour of ordering for you then shooing the waiter off. the brunette groaned, he muttered the word 'whore' under his breath causing you to chuckle.

the mood had lightened up once the three of you were talking and laughing at the table, the food arriving not long after. you ripped the paper of your straw and blew it on jean's face, only for eren to defend him by blowing his onto your face.

you felt the glares of the waiter from her position at the counter, though you weren't the flirty type you wanted to make her feel jealous they way you did. jean made everything easier when he pushed your finished plates to the side, letting you hover your body over the table to lean close to eren. his attention from his phone now shifted to you, confused on what you were doing.

at first he thought it was payback for how he teased you in the car but was taken aback when all you did was push his few strands out of his face, whispering softly 'couldn't see your face, dont like it when i cant...' 

you saw his tongue roll in his mouth as if your words effected him, then turned to see the waiter. her blood was practically boiling at the sight of you two being so intimate. of course you didn't forget about jean. he made you feel the same way eren did and so you sat back in your seat, turning to face the blonde. your hands trailed against his chest, slowly slipping down to his thigh just near his crotch. your fingertips slipping into the rips of his jeans and caressing the soft skin, 'you're so nice to me...thank you' you said just above his neck, your breath fanning against it. 

you pulled away quickly with a grin and got up from the table, the end of your skirt ridding up slightly. being the tease you were, you turned away from them and decided to leave the restaurant, making the two follow you with the blonde basically throwing a few dollars on the table to pay for the meal. 

20 minutes.

its been 20 minutes since the incident and you felt the sexual frustration from the two, it was only a little touch and yet it affected them this much. you weren't sure where eren was taking you guys now but you didn't question it. his grip on the wheel was harder than before. jean was also silent yet his thigh was softly moving up and down, the same thigh you caressed not long ago.

the car finally pulled up to a house and before you could ask the two males got out the car, slamming the door shut. you did nothing else but follow, noticing a 'yeager's' sign on the mailbox. a familiar pair of hands grabbed yours now dragging you towards the house making you yelp, whilst eren hurried with opening the door.

the house smelt of cinnamon and was fairly warm, you hardly got to look around since you were being pulled upstairs and into eren's bedroom you assumed. the feeling of those slender fingers you learned to love left your hand once you entered the room. the thick silence was desperate to be cut putting you in an awkward position. 

'y/n' you jumped at the hoarse voice calling your name. 

'you know..' the other spoke finishing off for him, 'i was only joking about that bad mouth of yours but it seems like you couldn't help but continue to run it..'

jean started to slip off his jacket, which now met the other side of the room, resting against the cold wooden floor. he spoke right after eren and started walking towards you, 'thought you could tease us and get away with it? why don't we teach you a lesson rather than detention hm?' 

there was a mix feeling of heat and desperation pooling up between your legs, your eyes trailed down from his eyes then to his lips. you lost it now, you didn't waste a second to crash your lips onto his, your hands cupped on his face softly. the kiss started off passionate until his slipped his tongue across your bottom lip, sliding its way pass them and swirling against yours. the kiss got heated by the second, his hand finding its way to grope your ass only to moan against his mouth.

'stop.' you were so lost in the kiss you completely forgot about eren standing beside you two. jean simply smirked and wrapped his fingers around your throat, gripping it softly then turned your head to face the brunette. 'forgot about me hm? well after today im going to make sure you think about me every fucking second' you left out a soft whine in response, jean's fingers being replaced by erens as you were pulled into another make out session.

you felt yourself being back up only to fall on the bed behind you, the male slipped between your legs as he parted them with his knee. jean once again making thing easy by starting to remove his clothes whilst eren got rid of yours. he pulled at the ribbed top that was tucking into your skirt, displaying you in your light pink bra. you were so glad you were wearing a matching lingerie set today.

jean sat himself behind you as the two of you made out, now placing soft kisses at your neck. the room was filled with wet sounds and lips smacking against skin, as eren pulled away he trailed down your collarbone to your breasts. he unclipped your bra, however you were still distracted by the lewd neck kisses you were receiving from the other. eren plotted his mouth on the soft mounds, his tongue flicking and swirling around the now hardened buds. he worked his way on both breasts, sucking at the soft flesh realising that he was trying to leave hickeys.

you felt your panties getting damp at the thought of being marked by two males especially since they were so fucking hot. eren kissed down your stomach as you threw your head a little back, landing it on jean's shoulder which he of course took advantage of. he turned your head to him once again and bit your bottom lip, slowly dragging it back.

'you going to be our little slut today, y/n?' he slotted his mouth with yours in a sloppy kiss, mumbling against your now bruised lips, 'fuck, i bet you're so wet right now, you like being manhandled by two guys? i bet that was your plan all along'

you couldn't help but let out a whiny tone, 'yes 'm your slut, both your sluts'

it was only until you said that you felt a harsh pull of your skirt being discarded from your waist, leaving you in only your panties.

'would you look at that jean, we got her so fucking wet'

you shivered at how you were being conversed about between the two, making your hole clench on nothing leaving you even more desperate. 'as i guessed, why dont we start our lesson yeah?'

eren grinned from between your legs and took your wet panties off, watching as how your pussy dripped from just their words. you felt so embarrassed, they hardly touched you and you were already soaking. you whined loudly as you felt eren run his finger across your slit coming in contact with your clit just for a second. he continued his actions, teasing you with the tips of his fingers prodding against your hole with his face barely hovering above your wetness.

jean trailed his fingers down your sides and up to your nipples, circling his thumbs on the buds whilst eren continued to mess with you down there. you bucked your hips in protest and squirmed, 'what's wrong princess?' the male behind you grinned like the bastard he is. 'if you want something from him you should tell him, how about we teach you manners first yeah? go ahead, ask him nicely'

'e-eren...'

'yeah sweetheart' he blew onto your clit making you let out a strangled moan, 'p-please...please touch me..'

you heard a soft 'good girl' not knowing if it was from eren or jean however that didnt matter now that eren buried his face into your sex, instantly lapping and slurping the wetness coating your pussy. your hips bucked up as his tongue flicked against your clit repeatedly, entering you in and out at several paces. he groaned against you causing the vibrations to be sent right through your sex. your moans got higher and louder mixing in with the wet sounds of his tongue swirling around your sex, man this guy could eat. 

you felt his fingers slip into you, the sensation getting hotter as he curled them inside of you. the callouses of his fingers continue to hit that spongy spot causing your climax to soon take over. the brunette spread your legs wider, you were embarrassed at the thought of cumming against his face. you dropped your hands down to his hair and tried the pull him off. 

you welped once feeling your hands being held back tightly as well as your hips being forced to stay down on the mattress, 'dont even think about it, i thought we talked about manners princess.'

jean held you down as the other ate you out, now fastening his pace making you squirm and moan uncontrollably, feeling your high now rush over you. you came all over his face as he pulled away from your sex, his lips all wet from your essence. you chest heaved up and down yet the two didnt let you off so easily, jean kissed the side of your face before they swapped spaces.

jean was now slipped between your legs and to your surprise he was also completely naked. his cock was hard and slapped against his stomach, little curls of blonde hair at the base of his cock whilst the tip flushed red. 'its not good to stare, precious' eren snapped you out of your thoughts as the two laughed, causing your cheeks to warm up more than it already was. 

his green eyes now met yours, he leaned down to give you a soft kiss letting you know that everything was going to be okay. the kiss was broken as jean flipped you around, positioning you into all fours, widening your eyes as your face was now met with eren's cock. they were both so big you were going to end up losing your voice as well as your ability to walk.

you moaned softly at the feeling of jean's big hands rubbing your ass softly, his tip teasing your folds not wanting to put it in yet. eren did the same by rubbing his tip against your lips, shifting your gaze to meet his. 

you whined and tried bucking your hips back into jean's cock, earning yourself a smack to your ass as you welp and brush your lips further against the brunette's dick. 'manners princess, what do you want'

after today you knew you couldn't look at the two the same, eren gripped your hair tight telling you to answer jean's question with the same demanding tone. 'please, please! please fuck me. i need you so bad, i need you to shove your big cock in me, m' want you in my mouth so bad too!'

you were surprised with the sudden push of his cock slipping pass your folds, his whole length stretching out your walls. before you could let out your deep moans, eren pushed his cock into your mouth, letting the vibrations of your moans coat his member. you could heard deep groans from both ends as jean allowed you to adjust to his size, as soon as you did he wasted no time pounding into you. you bobbed your head up and down eren, your tongue swirled around his length not missing the veins just above his base. 

'fuck this pussy's so good' you heard jean mumbled which encouraged you to meet his deep thrusts by pushing your hips back, it only got eren jealous as he pulled onto your hair, now face fucking into oblivion. your eyes teared up yet you couldn't help but feel your climax arise once again at the sound of the mixed moans filling the room. jean gripped your hips now jackhammering into your sex, making you pull off from eren's cock from a second.

'j-jean please, i-im gonna..-

's-shit me too, lets cum together baby..'

eren wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it as jean snapped his hips into you, slipping his hands between your thighs and circles his thumb against your clit. you dug your head between the other's thighs and squirmed against it, letting yourself go by cumming around the blonde's cock. seconds later you felt his thrusts getting sloppier, his hot seed spurting inside of you, his head thrown back with a few deep moans leaving his throat. you felt his member soften now leaving your insides.

as soon as jean was finished with you, eren took the chance to now grab your face and force his cock pass your lips. just like before he started face fucking you, hard and fast. he threw his head back whilst his fingers wrapped around your locks, you rolled your eyes ignoring the fact they got teary. you felt as how his dick twitched in your mouth, knowing that he was getting close. 

'forgot about me again, you fucking slut.'

you whimpered against his length, your hands gripping onto his thighs to hold on and take him in deeper.

'fuck im going to cum, going to cum down that throat of yours.'

you pressed your fingertips into his thighs letting him know that you wanted exactly that. 

'said you like looking at my face hm? look at me, brat.' your moans muffled around him as he referred to what you said in the restaurant. 

'fucking. bad. mouth'

he snapped his hips into your mouth faster with deep moans leaving his throat, eren was probably more of a mess than you at this point. at last, you finally felt his warm seed fill your mouth, carefully sliding his member out. he grabbed your chin and lifted it, his green orbs staring into yours. you parted your lips with a lewd expression and giggled, his fingers grabbing your hair harshly like before. 

'swallow.'

you swirled his cum around your tongue at first then swallowed it all, receiving a kiss on your head and a kiss on your cheek from jean.

the three didnt really speak, instead you all cuddled up into bed feeling your eyes droop a little. jean wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into a kiss, mumbling a 'rest up' to you, giving him a soft smile back.

'gross dude, she literally swallowed my cum'

jean rolled his eyes and scoffed, 'okay and you ate her pussy which i then fucked, you still going to eat her out?' you blushed at their conversation and shoved your face into the pillow. 'who would've thought our little y/n was this slutty' you whined against the pillow and froze. _our?_

'oh and precious, he meant what he said.'

'you're ours.'

**Author's Note:**

> goodness me that was a lot, dont forget to leave comments and kudos!! very much appreciates ty mwah <33 i take requests on my tellonym :)
> 
> i really appreciate comments being left not to bring me joy so i know how i've done and how i can develop my work later ! 
> 
> thank you for those who do :)
> 
> UPDATE:
> 
> since this has been getting recognition, lets be mutuals and follow me on tiktok !! 
> 
> tiktok: @erensbittenfinger
> 
> also alot of you guys have been asking, i WILL be making a part 2 
> 
> tellnoym: https://tellonym.me/erensbittenfinger


End file.
